Somewhere Only We Know
by Jonanda Taw
Summary: Yifan kabur ke Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Chanyeol menemaninya untuk beberapa bulan ke depan dan mereka jatuh cinta pada kota di pesisir Atlantik itu. Di tengah-tengah permainan pianonya, Yifan membayangkan seseorang yang tak ia kenal, dan ternyata ia nyata. Tapi ketika Yifan dan pria bernama Zitao itu mulai jatuh cinta, masa lalu harus membuat mereka mundur perlahan. [KrisTao/FanTao]


Hari terakhir di tahun 2013, sebuah Selasa yang sibuk di Galeão-Antonio Carlos Jobim International Airport, Rio de Janeiro. Sebuah penerbangan internasional dari Amerika Serikat baru saja tiba dan pesawat raksasanya maju perlahan untuk mengantar penumpang menuju garbarata. Ketika instruksi diberikan dan penumpang diperbolehkan meninggalkan tempat duduk, satu per satu manusia-manusia yang telah menghabiskan waktu lebih dari sembilan jam dalam pesawat itu berjalan bergantian melewati garbarata dan menuju roda berjalan untuk mengambil koper-koper mereka dalam bagasi.

Wu Yifan dan sepupunya Park Chanyeol yang baru lulus SMA keluar dari Gerbang Kedatangan Internasional nomor 1B. Tidak ada yang menyambut mereka, kecuali seorang supir milik ayah Yifan yang ada di Brazil, dan mereka sedang mencarinya. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang sulit kecuali koper-koper besar di antara mereka, Yifan lancar berbahasa Inggris dan lulus ujian bahasa Portugis dua bulan lalu, Chanyeol juga cukup mahir berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Ini surga, _man!_" seru Chanyeol sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya. Musim panas di tahun baru itu membuat setetes peluh meluncur turun dari pelipisnya.

"Tapi kita sedang membawa neraka," Yifan mendesah kesal karena koper-kopernya. Ia menggaruk ujung hidungnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku belum registrasi nomor baru. Percuma bawa ponsel."

"WiFi kan ada dimana-mana," Chanyeol berkata enteng. Ia berkali-kali menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya ditengah senyumnya yang idiot.

Yifan melirik, "Kau kira seorang supir tua punya akun KakaoTalk?" Ia memencet-mencet ponsel trendinya sambil menggerutu karena notifikasinya langsung masuk secara beruntun, menunjukkan angka lebih dari 500, dan semua berasal dari grup alumni SMAnya. "Benar-benar tidak penting," ia menggerutu lagi tepat sebelum sebuah sambungan telepon internet masuk ke ponselnya. "Halo?"

Chanyeol yang baru mengenakan kacamata hitamnya lagi langsung menatap Yifan keheranan. Pria itu mengangguk-angguk, sedikit bicara, lalu tersenyum beberapa kali sambil memandang langit.

Perbincangan itu berlangsung sangat singkat, dan ketika Yifan menutup teleponnya, ia tersenyum pada Chanyeol. "Ternyata supir kita masih muda!"

Chanyeol mengangkat alis alih-alih ikut tersenyum, "Lalu?"

"Itu artinya kita akan punya empat bulan yang menyenangkan di Rio!" Yifan langsung menarik gagang koper-kopernya. Ia mendelik saat mendapati Chanyeol masih berdiam diri. "Ayo!"

Yang dibentak langsung ikut menyeret kopernya juga dan berjalan mengikuti Yifan di belakang dengan perasaan aneh. Sepupunya yang lebih tua itu memiliki aura yang berbeda dari yang biasanya, dan Chanyeol baru menyadari itu sekarang. Punggung tegapnya bagai menyimpan sebuah rahasia dan rasa sakit, tanpa ada yang tahu.

Tapi siapa yang peduli? Dua remaja tanggung itu sedang menikmati liburan mereka di Rio de Janeiro, kota paling eksotik sekaligus _berdosa _di dunia. Setiap inci wilayahnyanya adalah kegembiraan dan aroma pesta dimana-mana, memeluk mereka untuk terus tinggal bagaikan pelukan seorang wanita Brazil yang menawan. Mereka harus menikmatinya sebelum semuanya berakhir, HARUS!

_Ei, bem-vindo ao no Rio de Janeiro, man!_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

**Somewhere Only We Know**

FanTao || PG-17 || Chaptered

1. Um; Fireworks

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Yifan tahu ia salah, sopir mereka tidak tua. Pria yang duduk di kursi kemudi itu bahkan mengaku baru lulus SMA!

"Kau benar-benar bisa mengemudi kan?" Chanyeol bertanya ragu dengan bahasa Portugisnya yang payah dari jok belakang.

"Dia bisa bahasa Korea," Yifan memberitahu, "Pelafalanmu itu buruk sekali."

Chanyeol nyengir.

Si supir menancap gasnya dan BMW F13 yang ia kemudikan mulai melaju perlahan meninggalkan bandara. "Namaku Kim Jongin," ucapnya, "Aku orang Korea yang sudah tinggal di Rio sejak bayi, dan aku sudah punya SIM sejak tahun lalu."

Kepala Chanyeol muncul di antara kepala Yifan dan Jongin yang fokus ke jalanan. Ia menatap wajah Jongin lama sekali sampai-sampai Yifan mendorong kepalanya. "Orang ini terlalu hitam untuk jadi orang Korea."

Jongin memutar matanya. "Brazil negara tropis, bung."

Dengan bodohnya Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk dan kembali duduk.

Yifan menatap ke luar jendela, ada langit biru cerah dan terik matahari pagi yang memantulkan sinarnya dari permukaan laut. Rio de Janeiro memang menakjubkan dengan setiap sisi negatifnya. Yifan pernah mengunjungi kota-kota menakjubkan yang lain tapi ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta seperti ini. Ia sedang menatap Patung Kristus Sang Penebus di ujung gunung Corvocado ketika ia sadar bahwa Rio de Janeiro telah merebut hatinya dengan segala keindahan yang kota ini miliki. Yifan sampai berpikir ingin tinggal selamanya disini.

"Kau bisa berselancar?" tanya Yifan memecah hening. Tangannya bersandar di perbatasan jendela mobil yang kacanya diturunkan. Matanya menyipit terkena angin dan rambutnya bergoyang. "Kudengar, bukan _cariocas _namanya kalau tidak pernah mencoba berselancar di Pantai Copacabana."

Jongin terkekeh, "Aku adalah peselancar terbaik di angkatanku." Ia menoleh ke arah Yifan sekilas dan memberi senyum, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Yifan mengangkat bahunya. "Hanya beberapa kali mencoba, tapi kurasa tidak terlalu buruk."

"Kurasa kalian akan sangat sering ke Copacabana selama berlibur disini," Jongin berniat melihat spion tengah untuk melihat keadaan di belakang mobil, tapi ia menemukan Chanyeol yang matanya berbinar melihat pemandangan luar, "Kalian akan menginap di Copacabana Palace Hotel, salah satu yang terbaik di Rio."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol kegirangan. Ia kembali membuat Yifan kesal karena kepalanya tiba-tiba kembali muncul di antara jok depan. "Akhirnya~ setiap hari aku akan melihat gadis-gadis berbikini!"

"Dada dan paha mereka itu suplemen mataku setiap hari," kata Jongin santai. Ia berbelok ke suatu persimpangan dengan gapura megah bergaya eropa. "Di sebelah kanan kalian adalah _The Portugese Pavement_."

Yifan menatap Jongin sambil bersedekap. "Kau lebih mirip seperti pemandu wisata daripada supir pribadi."

Jongin mengangguk-angguk, "Aku pernah beberapa kali menjadi pemandu wisata. Ini juga pertama kalinya aku menjadi supir menggantikan ayahku." Ia melirik ke Yifan lagi, "Bukankah nilaiku cukup memuaskan di hari pertama?"

"Nilaimu akan menjadi lebih baik lagi kalau kau menghentikan mobilnya dan kita berenang bersama sekarang." Chanyeol terlihat tidak sabar. Ia menatap Jongin dengan mata memohon dan Jongin begidik ketika meliriknya.

"Sabar, _bro_," Jongin memasukkan mobil itu ke sebuah pelataran hotel, "ini masih jam tujuh pagi dan ini bukan waktu terbaik untuk berenang. Lebih baik kalian beristirahat di hotel kalian yang sangat mewah ini."

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan melongok ke luar jendela. "Kita sudah sampai?"

Yang duduk di bangku kemudi mengangguk. "Aku akan menjemput kalian jam empat sore. Kalian harus tampil ganteng kalau mau menggaet gadis-gadis Rio," ujarnya lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kita mau kemana?" Yifan bertanya ketika seorang petugas hotel membuka pintu mobilnya.

Jongin menyeringai, "Melihat perayaan kembang api paling seksi di dunia."

.

.

.

* * *

Mungkin Yifan hanya kabur dari kehidupan sehari-harinya, tapi ia tidak bisa hidup sendiri. Chanyeol dengan senang hati menjadi _tumbal_, membuat Yifan mengajaknya. Yifan bukan aktor drama, bukan juga penyanyi. Ia bukan seorang pewaris sebuah perusahaan ternama karena kakaknyalah yang menyandang _gelar _tersebut. Ia _hanya_ seorang pianis terbaik paling muda yang dunia miliki, dan ia sedang menjalani tur konser dunianya.

Hal itulah yang membuat Yifan jenuh.

Ia sedang jenuh berjam-jam di depan piano, menulis not-not diatas lembaran partitur, dan memainkannya ulang sampai sebuah lagu sempurna tercipta. Ia sedang jenuh dielu-elukan oleh orang-orang yang mengenalnya dan memandangnya sebagai Yifan Sang Maestro, bukan Yifan si remaja duapuluh tahun. Ia sedang jenuh bersikap lurus untuk menjaga _image. _Tapi tidak semudah itu menghilangkan kejenuhannya, itulah sebabnya ia menghabiskan seharian penuh perjalanan dari Seoul ke Rio de Janeiro serta menunda beberapa jadwalnya.

Ia benar-benar kabur, dan Yifan tidak ingin kembali, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Angin musim panas memang benar-benar menggoda, menggelitik kulit Asianya bagai mengajaknya berlari ke luar kamar dan menerobos kerumunan orang demi terjun ke pantai. Jendela kamar hotelnya ia buka lebar-lebar dan tepat menghadap ke laut. Kamar yang ia tempati lebih dari sekedar _kamar _biasa, ini lebih terlihat seperti apartemen dengan fasilitas lengkap, minus dapur kotor, dan ada di lantai paling atas.

Yifan mengulurkan tangannya, jemarinya bergerak seolah sedang menangkap matahari. Hangat, Desember selalu hangat di bagian bumi selatan, sedangkan di kampung halamannya hari terakhir di setiap tahun selalu diselimuti dingin yang membuat beku.

"Aku lapar," Chanyeol menginterupsi, ia berdiri di samping Yifan dengan tangan menepuk-nepuk perut, "Disini tidak ada _ricecooker_."

Yifan melirik meremehkan, "Memangnya kau bisa memasak?" Ia menyingkir dan mengambil dompetnya diatas meja rias. "Makan di restoran hotel saja."

Chanyeol mengekor, "Hotel ini aneh, ada _keyboard _tapi tidak ada _ricecooker_."

"Benarkah?" Yifan memberi _voucher _sarapan gratis kepada Chanyeol sambil menaikkan alisnya. "Dimana?"

"Ada di samping lemari, terhimpit tembok."

Yifan baru berjalan beberapa langkah menuju lemari dan ia mendengar Chanyeol berseru sebelum suara bantingan pintu mengikuti, "Aku pergi dulu ya!"

_Keyboard _itu benar ada di samping lemari dan terhimpit tembok. Tas hitamnya masih bersih, sama sekali tidak berdebu. Yifan mengeluarkannya susah payah karena beratnya. Ia terpaksa menyeret benda itu dan meletakkannya diatas meja rias yang bersih.

Ia menemukan sebuah _keyboard _hitam-putih mulus lengkap dengan kabelnya. Yifan memasangnya dengan cekatan dan menekan salah satu tuts untuk mendengar bunyinya.

Untuk sebuah _keyboard _yang _nampak _lama tak digunakan, bunyinya sempurna.

Dan Yifan memutuskan untuk duduk. Tangannya siaga diatas tuts-tuts piano dan beberapa saat berikutnya jari-jari itu telah menari dengan apik. Melagukan sebuah sonata ciptaannya sendiri, Yifan terlihat asik bermain dengan dunianya. Acuh dengan udara musim panas yang menerobos masuk lewat jendela dan ia mulai memejamkan mata.

Wu Yifan selalu bisa melakukannya, menciptakan sebuah ilusi dalam pikirannya ketika ia memainkan sebuah lagu. Yifan sedang meloncat ke sebait nada yang belum pernah ia mainkan, jarinya bergerak sesuai naluri dan ia tetap memejamkan matanya. Sebuah siluet laki-laki dengan rambut hitam tersenyum ke arahnya dalam angannya, dan Yifan balik tersenyum.

_Ia begitu indah_.

.

.

.

* * *

Jongin menepati janjinya. Ia datang pukul empat sore dan Copacabana sudah sangat ramai. Beruntunglah Jongin sudah menyewa salah satu kafe. Ya, mereka menyewa kafe di malam tahun baru, dan bangsatnya yang membayar adalah keluarga Yifan.

Jangan tanya harganya kalau tidak mau stroke.

Mereka seperti ada di rumah. Yifan sempat tidur beberapa jam sedangkan Chanyeol dan Jongin menyibukkan diri dengan bermain _truth or dare _dan berakhir dengan berkaraoke, membuat Yifan terbangun. Yifan akhirnya merebut _mic _milik Chanyeol dan ia menyanyikan lagu Mandarin yang asing di telinga Jongin maupun Chanyeol, dia berkaraoke sendiri.

Yifan tidak tahu apa yang salah pada hormonnya ketika ia begitu ingin makan _hotdog_, padahal pesta kembang api akan dimulai limabelas menit lagi.

"Tidak ada _hotdog _disini," Jongin berkata sambil tetap fokus pada permainannya. Ia menekan stik PSnya kuat-kuat ketika Chanyeol menyalip mobil virtualnya yang sedang melaju di TV.

"Masa kafe _cozy _seperti ini tidak punya _hotdog_?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku sengaja memilih kafe yang hanya menyediakan makanan Brazil. Maaf saja." Ia melirik Yifan sekilas, kasihan melihatnya yang frustasi seperti ibu-ibu ngidam.

"Sosis?" Yifan bertanya lagi.

"Tidak ada sosis." Jongin menekan tombol _pause _dan Chanyeol mengerang. "Kau ada masalah apa, sih, dengan sosis? Aku melihatmu mondar-mandir seperti orang sakaw."

"Dia pecinta sosis," Chanyeol memberi informasi dan dia memasang tampang menjijikkan, "sosis sapi, sosis ayam, sosis ikan… sosis manusia saja dia suka."

"Eh?" Jongin mengangkat alisnya. "Kau….?" Ia menunjuk Yifan.

Yifan memutar bola matanya. "_Yeah, I'm bi. So what?"_

Hening untuk beberapa saat sejak Yifan berbicara begitu sinis dan dingin.

"Ada Coxinhas," Jongin kembali menekan tombol _play_, "makan itu saja."

Yang paling tua memijat keningnya dan ia kembali duduk di sofa belakang Jongin.

"Aku melihat penjual _hotdog _tadi," Chanyeol berkata dan ia dibalap Jongin. "_Fuck!_"

"Dimana?" Yifan bertanya antusias.

"Ada di luar, area pantai." Chanyeol mendesis kegirangan karena berhasil membalap Jongin lagi dan membenturkan mobil si _tan _itu ke pembatas jalur.

Yifan melihat keluar jendela. Gelap, ramai, dan berisik. Neraka.

Tapi perut Yifan lapar dan ia bersumpah ia jijik melihat sup kacang hitam kental bernama Feijoada yang isinya iga babi dan sosis darah sapi.

Jadi Yifan, memilih neraka atau makan sup lumpur itu?

_Yeah_, ia berpikir…

…dan sepertinya beli _hotdog _lebih menguntungkan. Siapa tahu saja ia bisa _sok tidak sengaja _menyenggol payudara atau penis seorang bule disana.

"Aku keluar saja," ujar Yifan final.

"Kau yakin?" Babak penyisihan berakhir dan skor Jongin lebih kecil daripada Chanyeol. Ia melirik jam dinding dan mendecak, "Kurang sepuluh menit lagi tahun baru."

"Persetan, aku lapar dan belum makan apapun sejak kemarin kecuali _pudding _susu." Ia kembali melirik semangkuk Feijoadanya. "Lain kali pesankan makanan Brazil yang lebih beradab, ya?"

"Hei, Yifan! Belikan kami _hotdog _juga!" Chanyeol berseru sebelum Yifan benar-benar pergi.

Benar sekali, Yifan baru berjalan lima dua meter dari kafe dan pantai benar-benar penuh! Ia menghembuskan nafas pasrah ban berjalan di sela-sela kerumunan manusia yang sudah menatap lekat jejeran kapal pesiar yang siap meluncurkan kembang api. "_Descupel-me, descupel-me, excuse me_" ujarnya pada beberapa warga asing yang tumpah ruah di pantai. Yifan bahkan lelah mengulangnya berkali-kali.

Beruntunglah Yifan menemukan penjual _hotdog _itu dan ia sampai dengan selamat.

_"__Três cachorros quentes, um picante extra."─_Tiga hotdog, satu ekstra pedas, Yifan memberikan pesanannya.

Yifan baru mendapatkan dua hotdog ketika pemandu acara mulai bersuara. "Kita sudah ada di penghujung tahun, kawan!" Pemandu acara itu berkata penuh semangat dengan bahasa Inggris yang fasih, Yifan mendengar sorak-sorai setelahnya. "Kurang dari satu menit lagi kita akan melewati batas tahun ini dan masuk ke tahun baru, yang lebih menantang!"

"_What_?_" _Yifan berkata tak percaya sambil menekuk alisnya. Ia belum sampai ke kafe dan tahun baru akan segera tiba!

"Baiklah, feri kita sudah siap meluncurkan kembang apinya. Bagaimana kalau nanti kita menghitung mundur dari sepuluh?"

Sorak-sorai lagi.

Yifan berhasil mendapatkan hotdognya dan memberi penjual hotdog itu beberapa lembar Real dan langsung berlalu tanpa menghiraukan uang kembaliannya. Ia kembali berjalan cepat menuju kafe, mengumpat-ngumpat di perjalanan, dan tetap diam ketika ia menyenggol orang-orang disana dengan cukup kasar.

"Ayo kita mulai menghitung dari sepuluh!"

"Sepuluh… sembilan…" ─Yifan ingin menutup telinganya karena ia cukup risih dengan keramaian. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari _jalan alternatif_ yang cukup sepi.

"Delapan… tujuh…" ─Pria itu berhasil menemukan jalannya dan berlari. Keadaan cukup sepi dan ia berlari sambil merunduk.

"Enam…" ─Seseorang menabrak Yifan secara tak sengaja.

"Lima…" ─Kantung kertas berisi _hotdog_nya jatuh dan ia mengumpat.

"Empat…" ─Ada sebuah kata maaf lirih yang Yifan dengar, ia mengangkat wajah menatap orang yang menabraknya.

"Tiga…" ─Seorang pria bersurai hitam mengkilap walau ditengah jelap. Kulit kecoklatan terkena terik mataharinya membuat Yifan sedikit iri karena ia tampak seksi bagi Yifan.

"Dua…" ─Dan Yifan rasa ia pernah mengenalnya. Entah dimana.

"Satu!" Pria itu melihat melalui bahu Yifan, tersenyum pada samudra dan langit tak berbintang. Suara letusan kembang api terdengar tapi Yifan tak bergerak, ia terpesona,_ mungkin_.

Penuh sorak sorai dan Yifan merasa tubuhnya kaku. Ini terlalu lebay, pasti, tapi Yifan benar-benar merasakan di setiap sendi tubuhnya. Ia tak punya niatan untuk berbalik dan melihat gemerlapnya lagit karena kembang api sebab matanya terfokus pada bibir meliuk seindah mawar di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak berniat melihat indahnya kembang api?" Suara yang sama dengan Sang Peminta Maaf, suara yang menendang gendang telinga Yifan agar kembali dari ilusinya sendiri. Ia berbicara dengan bahasa Portugis dengan cepat tapi entah kenapa Yifan bisa mencernanya begitu detil.

"Kau lebih indah," ujar Yifan kurang ajar ketika ia sadar bahwa pria di hadapannya baru saja ia bayangkan tadi pagi ketika bermain piano.

.

─Lalu Yifan mendapat sebuah bogem keras tepat di rahangnya.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.

.

.

Yepp^^ Ini adalah FF chaptered baru pengganti Esclave.

Genre tetep Angst :v Tapi di akhir-akhir, FF ini kayanya agak drama dan agak panjang

SILAHKAN MENEBAK JALAN CERITANYA HAHAHA

Beri feedback ya biar aku tahu antusiasme kalian untuk FF ini ^^

Maaf untuk kesalahan bahasa Portugisnya karena aku hanya berbekal kamus dan Google Translate xixixi ._.

.

JANGAN TANYA ESCLAVE UPDATE KAPAN KARENA AKU ADA DI PUNCAK KESIBUKAN /?

Pasti update, karena itu kurang 1 chapter doang kan?

.

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya yang sangat sangat sangat berharga buatku.

.

With love,

_**Jonanda Taw**_


End file.
